Talk:Khajiit (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Claws is a very good power at start because there isn't any one-handed attack which does better damage. What skill does it use? Does it level up anything? ** nope, there's no unarmed skill in skyrim. Its perhaps a good power, unarmed claws, *but* it will stop you leveling what will be your primary combat abilities, one-handed or archery or whatever. Tomás Boncompte Lezaeta (talk) 20:06, November 17, 2011 (UTC) No, armor still ranks go up I would like to know where the small Khajiit camps are located. I was found some but cant remember where there are. next time i make a screenshot from location . if someone will help me, thanks =) Chrom- (talk) 09:10, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Khajiit camps There a Khajitt "caravan" camps outside of each major city. The Khajiit merchant will be there for a couple days at a time then leave. Also it is possible to come across the caravan travelling between cities along the road. DLanyon (talk) 19:52, December 23, 2011 (UTC) 2 pages Can we eitther merge this as a seperate section in the main khajiit article, or have the main one have a note that this is the page for the gameplay stuff? Jabberwockxeno (talk) 19:43, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I have added the Main and see also tag to the three Khajiit pages to help direct people to the appropriate page. --DLanyon (talk) 23:35, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Accent Ok so i adore the Khajiit accents in skyrim, and i want to say what it is, but i dont want to sound like an idiot...soo, can anyone help me out and tell me what exactly there accents are? I want to say its somthing like russian, but im not sure. All i know is its sly, and sexy. 13:09, January 16, 2012 (UTC) They sound Arabic to me. They ARE from a desert country and have a nomadic tradition as well as cities. 21:11, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Dislike for Argonians? It says in the article that they have a racial dispute with Argonians, while they succeeded the Empire with the Argonians, seem odd to anyone -- 17:24, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :I found the location where the racial dispute between Argonians and Khajiits is listed. However, I was unable to find any mention to the second part of your concern. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 17:37, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :The Khajiit succeeded from the empire with the argonians in the year 4E 1. :This is the same person btw. : 16:44, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Natural skill with Bows? It seems to me that Khajiits have a natural talent that allows them to draw bows more quickly than other races. Can someone confirm and add this to the wiki? 02:13, February 21, 2012 (UTC)Maoman Yes. Khajiiti do have an +5 added skill with Archery, and the Bosmer are the highest in archery with a starting boost of +10. However, there is no added draw speed for the Khajiit races, nor is there need to add this to that page, considering you can find it in the Races page for Skyrim. Shadow hide you. (talk) 21:55, December 18, 2012 (UTC).'' Added category I think since the Argonian (Skyrim) page had a section on marriage, it would be worthwhile to mention on this page that the Khajiit do not seem to have any rules on marriage, or even the concept in general in their culture. Which could possibly be the reason that Khajiit are not able to get married by the player, other than the fact that they are the lowest minority. ::Since there aren't any sources on the subject, I think we should avoid mentioning it at all. Personally, I think the reason Khajiit and humans don't marry is because they cannot procreate together. See Notes on Racial Phylogeny. -- 18:30, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Atahba is Ri'saad's 1st wife, so Khajiit do have the concept in their culture. They are apparantly polygamous, much like many Middle Eastern peoples.DarthOrc (talk) 04:35, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Argonians lay eggs. They can't procreate with humans. Both Khajiit and Wood Elves (Bosmer) are unmarriageable in Skyrim because they are the two lowest minority. 22:50, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Khajiit Voice is Wrong? Is anyone else having this problem? My Khajiit's shouts don't sound right, or anything he says or any noises he makes. They sound like the default nord voice and I checked a few videos on YouTube to compare the actual Khajiit Fus Ro Dah versus what mine sounds like, and I'm positive they're different. Mine sounds very nord like, and although it's minor, it's kind of bumming me out. Anyone else having this problem? And if so, anyone know how to fix it? I'm on Xbox 360, and I have Dawnguard installed (I acquired the 'Fus' word after installing Dawnguard). I'm going to try the face changer guy in Riften to see if that fixes it. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 03:20, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Skyrim Civil War What side would be more beneficial for the Khajiit? Ziebro (talk) 01:46, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Really, no side is considerably 'more beneficial 'for a Khajiit player. However, you will be met with some slight racism and skeptical remarks from the Stormcloaks when joining, but this soon shall pass. The Imperials would much more likely greet a Khajiit with open arms. ----NotXigris (talk) 05:48, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Khajiit as a member of Companion Circle? Has anyone played a Khajiit and been a member of the Cricle? I understand why you can't deny any race from contracting Lycanthropy, but I find it ironic that a Cat would become a Dog. Just saying. Ironic? Sure, I suppouse so. However, it's better that they include a Khajiit player the option to become a member of the Circle then not at all. My highest level character is a Khajiit, and has completed the entire Companions storyline. Although I never use Beast Form willingly, I would think that one soul out there would like to as a Khajiit. No point in excluding it from that person, is there? NotXigris (talk) 01:41, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Racially unique dialogue Page just got set to protected for front page. Very awesome, but there's a small error in this section: *"Click for a full list of '''Guard' dialogue" Should say "Khajiit dialogue" or "Khajiiti NPC dialogue". This dialogue list isn't exhaustive either; I had been adding to it as I encountered new dialogue lines in the game. Will this article remain protected? Or will there be an opportunity to continue adding to it at a later date? Khajiit guards your back (talk) 21:48, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Khajiit Marriage? Ok so I've gone through the game multiple times and noticed that Khajiit people don’t get married and don’t seem to want to... am I overlooking something? Do they even get married at all? Even if my avatar/profile character is Khajiit can I still not marry them? I probably sound dumb but I find it odd and I'd like to know if and why they don’t get married. So my question in short is can I marry a Khajiit? Thanks! 04:13, November 26, 2012 (UTC)m1554823r Our Khajiit married Anwen, a Redguard. No problem. As we have posted elsewhere, Ri'saad, a Khajiit, is married to Atahba.DarthOrc (talk) 04:42, November 26, 2012 (UTC) There are no Khajiit marriage options but yes they get married. I think the developers forgot to add one. AmbieSushi 04:31, November 30, 2012 (UTC) That is stupid... because J'zargo and the other follower, would be perfect candidates. I can't imagine it's because Bethesda has a bias on furries or something like that, since you can marry argonians, and your character a Khajiit can marry other races... Moogleknight24 (talk) 14:31, June 26, 2013 (UTC)Moogleknight24 Bug? whenever i see a dead khajiit in vampire camps or something, there tailsare still moving as if they are alive. My friend encoutered this, as well. Im assuming its a common bug, if its even a bug. 02:32, December 17, 2012 (UTC) The tail waving has been observed since the game was released. We wonder if it is some kind of inside joke, since it hasn't been fixed. :-) DarthOrc (talk) 02:37, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Another bug: While swimming in water 10 meters + deep, (with Dawnguard installed), you (if you are a Khajiit) will randomly sink to the bottom of where you were swimming. Since my necklace is enchanted with waterbreating I don't have to worry about drowning, it's just annoying. Spelling/Grammar "Khajiits" should be Khajiit; also, Khajiiti means "of Khajiit" -- Khajiit is singular and plural. 03:40, December 11, 2013 (UTC) "These skills, combined with the general tendency of humans and mer to look down on Khajiit and 'beasts'," The "and" should be "as". Carrying Capacity: ' I have noticed as I leveled up, that my carrying capacity only went up by 5 for each stamina point I used. My other characters went up by 10. Anyone else seen this? Cathay-raht I've heard the Khajiit that show up in Skyrim are referred to as "jaguar-men". Just to be sure, this does mean that they are Cathay-raht, right? 22:53, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Racism against Khajiit ''"You'll make a fine rug, cat!" -- numerous deceased Nords I absolutely hate the racism against khajiits in the game. All the bandits are just like, "You'll make a fine rug, cat!" Soon this one will explain in detail how most Nords are smaller than a torchbug. IyahVale (talk) 15:55, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Interwiki-Links Please change '''es to es:Khajiita (Skyrim) and add cs:Khajiit (Skyrim). cs:Khajiit (Skyrim) es:Khajiita (Skyrim) Mike alias the Checker (talk) 00:46, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :Also "fi:Khajiit (Skyrim)" --Shockstorm (talk) 19:47, November 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Anyone can add interlanguage links, providing the link has been set up between the two wiki's. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | Tabber Code | | Channel 19:49, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm aware. The page is locked, hence my posting here. --Shockstorm (talk) 20:10, November 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::Added to the page. EbonySkyrim [[User talk:EbonySkyrim|'Message'!]] 07:46, November 17, 2014 (UTC)